


Filled to the Brim

by DeadDoveDoNotYeet



Series: Dead Dove Prompt Fills [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious Consent, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadDoveDoNotYeet/pseuds/DeadDoveDoNotYeet
Summary: Geralt takes a few creative liberties when explaining sex to Jaskier.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Dead Dove Prompt Fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160768
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Filled to the Brim

**Author's Note:**

> My second Tumblr prompt fill!

“So is-- is this how it’s done, then?”

Geralt throbs at the look on Jaskier’s face. He has the bard laid out on his back, legs spread wide. His chocolate colored hair is stuck to his forehead with sweat and he looks completely fucked out, plump cock already drooling precum all over his stomach.

Geralt hums in confirmation, eyes trailing down to where he’s buried in Jaskier’s ass. As soon as he found out the bard was bluffing about his conquests and had no experience he knew he had to be the bards first, be the first one to fuck him open and rut him.

It had taken them a while to get to this point. He had taken days, much to Jaskier’s chagrin, but he wanted to be sure he would be able to take his sizeable cock without injury or pain.

He had almost given up and fucked him only a day into their routine, Jaskier was so eager for it. Never touched before, he was so incredibly sensitive, moaning and gasping and _writhing_ when Geralt had fingered him open for the first time.

He was shocked, really. Jaskier was young and eager, and Geralt was honestly surprised to find out that he had never gone further than a quick kiss or fumbling handjob.

Not that he was complaining, of course. Especially when Jaskier’s naivety meant he could... Improvise. Would Jaskier be angry, when he found out later? Possibly. Geralt wasn’t a saint, but he certainly wasn’t going to try and hide the truth from him forever.

He’s sure, if the bard chose to sleep with others, it wouldn’t take long for him to figure out it’s not exactly normal to piss on your bedpartners.

But oh, it’s been so long since he’s been able to do it, feels like it’s been years since he’s been at Kaer Morhen with his brothers, and every day of being with Jaskier he feels that overwhelming need to mark, to _claim_.

Jaskier had wrinkled his nose at first when Geralt told him how this all worked. But now that he was spread out under him, looking up at him with those wide, blue eyes, he was _eager_. Jaskier cried out when Geralt started to move, eyelids fluttering and ass clenching around him.

“Oh fuck, darling-- _please!_ ” He whined out, hips jerking up to meet Geralt’s steady thrusts. Geralt gripped Jaskier’s thighs tightly, head thrown back in pleasure as he continued to rut into the bard.

“That’s it, good boy,” Geralt growled, hips snapping forward and drawing a loud cry from Jaskier. Jaskier had complained when Geralt opted to take him in the woods for his first time, but he’s sure the bard wouldn’t appreciate being kicked out of an inn in the middle of the night for... Noise complaints.

“Are you ready, Jaskier?” Geralt asked, the bard immediately nodding furiously, biting his lower lip and looking up at Geralt and fuck, he already felt his cock throbbing. He snarled as he hilted himself inside the smaller man, nearly bending him in half as he filled him.

Jaskier cried out, twitching and shuddering under Geralt’s wait, his cock twitching and drooling precum. They lay panting for a moment, Jaskier whimpering.

“Was-- was that it? Did you do it?”

Geralt merely chuckled, grinding his hips against Jaskier and groaning. He relaxed himself, sighing loudly in relief as he began emptying his bladder and oh, the sound Jaskier made as he was filled up.

He mewled loudly, twitching against Geralt and wiggling his hips. He couldn’t tell if Jaskier was trying to move away from him or trying to get him deeper inside, and he suspected that Jaskier didn’t either.

“Geralt, fuck, _please_ \-- so full,” Jaskier cried, nearly screaming when Geralt’s hand came down to wrap around his prick, jerking him in time with his thrusts. Jaskier tightened around Geralt’s cock to an almost painful degree when he came, entire body shaking with the force of his orgasm.

As they both came down from their highs Jaskier let his head fall back, panting.

“Geralt, please, too full,” he whined, Geralt chuckling softly and peppering kisses against the bards neck.

“I think you can wait a little longer, don’t you?”


End file.
